The Birthday Jump
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: Bruce Wayne receives an unexpected birthday gift on the roof of his company.


AN. Since today is David Mazouz's birthday, I decided to make this story.

Bruce finally made it to the roof of Wayne Enterprises after what felt like a long elevator ride from the first floor.

Upon emerging from the stairwell, Bruce looked around for the person who told him VIA a letter in the mail yesterday to meet him up here at noon today.

He was right on time, but the only thing he saw was a blue container.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked aloud then proceeded to walk towards it.

It could've been anything, a surprise gift or it might even be a booby-trap, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he was determined to find out what was inside.

Bruce unlatched the lid and it was instantly blown into the air and before he could react, he was engulfed in a cloud of confetti.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE WAYNE," Selina Kyle shouted upon popping up amidst the confetti with a party hat on her head then she grabbed Bruce by the arms and kissed him squarely on the lips, causing him to blush.

"Uh, Thanks Selina."

"No problem B. So am I the second person to wish you a happy birthday? I'm pretty sure your butler was the first."

"Actually Detective Gordon was the second, he called me early this morning and the people on the first floor said it to me on my way to the elevator. So you're actually the seventh."

"Well better than not at all. Anyway it's time to suit up," Selina replied then placed a party hat on his head and handed him what looked like a parachute pack.

"What's this for, Selina?"

"It should be quite obvious B, we're gonna basejump off the roof of your company. You're going to be the birthday boy of the year. It's my gift to you.

"Normally Bruce would question her motives further, but he was more than familiar with the old saying about looking gift horses in their mouths.

After putting the pack on, he ran over to the ledge where Selina was waiting.

"First we're gonna see if you're strapped in right," she said then pulled on the straps to verify that they were secured and they were. "Now before we do this I'm going to go over a few things. The red lever on your left is the backup and the blue one on your right is the primary. We will pull the blue ones on my signal and if all goes well, we'll land right in front of your company. Rest assured that I will be right beside you and ready to help you out if things happen to go pair-shaped, understand?"

"Yes Selina."

"Good," Selina replied smiling then pushed him off the roof and jumped right after him

It was a little scary at first, but Bruce quickly regained his composure as Selina caught up to him.

They still had a long way to go, but Bruce was more than confident that he would not end up kissing pavement with Selina watching out for him.

After passing the Twelfth floor, Selina decided that it was finally time.

"Pull now, Bruce," she shouted.

Bruce gave the blue lever a fierce yank and his chute came open. Selina had already opened hers.

On the ground, Wayne Enterprises employees that were coming and going from the building along with various onlookers across the street looked up in awe at the two kids drifting to the ground.

Several seconds later, Bruce and Selina landed a few feet in front of the doors of Wayne Enterprises.

"Yes," Bruce shouted then removed his chute pack.

"Everybody give it up for the birthday billionaire boy Bruce Wayne," Selina said.

"Happy birthday Bruce Wayne," everyone shouted in unison then a thunderous applause quickly followed.

"You got anything else planned for the day, Bruce?"

"Not really, Alfred will be baking a cake for me later on this evening. What do you have planned?"

"Aside from making sure you have the happiest birthday possible, nothing."

"Well I really enjoyed our jump, Selina. Do you want to head back to my house with me?"

"I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't want to," Selina replied and Bruce just smiled in delight.

"Great let's go find a cab to take us home," Bruce said then he and Selina walked away from the crowd.


End file.
